The amplitude, duration, interval, rate of rise and fall of 10 uterine contractions and corresponding changes in the cervical dilatation during active labor with a nominal dilatation of 5 cm are being measured with an ultrasonic cervimeter. The goal of this protocol is to determine if any of these variables or combinations of variables are predictive of the outcome and/or subsequent duration of labor.